2011
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2011. 2011 February 2nd * Wololo leaves his village in Thrathira in search of adventures. March 18th * Petronas City is officially founded by Helliar. A pair of dirt houses are the first houses in the city. 19th * Element Duel is founded by Helliar. arrives to Petronas.]] 21st * Lorgo arrives to Petronas City and meets Helliar. * White/Blue Skyscraper was finished. Lorgo is given the penthouse at the top of it. 26th * Kvaks' friend, Luka Alpeza, arrives to the city. He there places a large amount of TNT in the Street of Ivan Kolendžeć and activates it. He escapes before he faces the builders of the city, which is now somewhat destroyed. Repairs are done. April 3rd * The Modern Building was finished. watching his student dying.]] 15th * Element Duel trainer Wada's fighter is supposed to fight Wololo. Nervous, Wada visits Icerman, and before the fights, forgets to give protective clothes for his fighter. The fighter fights Wololo and falls into lava. He ends up dying, and Wada is told by Helliar he couldn't train professional Element Duel fighters from now on. May 25th * Wizard's Tower was finished. July 2nd * Cobblestone Bridge was finished. August 22nd * Goblin Griphook spots his lover, Anne Zallery, secretly heading into the Hotel "Panorama" with politician Shorty King. This angers Griphook who then starts plotting revenge against Anne. September 11th * Anne Zallery is killed in Hotel "Panorama" by goblin Griphook. 12th * Martin Gellenvary enters Kvaks' Treasury to steal from the billionaire. He is, however, seen by Kvaks himself, and thus leaves the Treasury in a hurry. He then leaves the city and on his way out talks to Lorgo. He enters Thrathira and finds Hogwarts, where he decides to stay. * Albus Dumbledore is killed by Severus Snape in Hogwarts. 18th * Lord Voldemort gathers his Death Eaters in Lorgo's Hangar "Mulat", where he decides to attack Hogwarts. * Petronas General Hospital was finished. 19th * A war continues to rage in Hogwarts after Lord Voldemort attacks it. Martin Gellenvary kills the Dark Lord with an axe, in front of Harry Potter. * Martin Gellenvary returns to Petronas to finally solve the Anne Zallery case. 20th * Martin Gellenvary publicly accuses goblin Griphook of being the murderer of Anne Zallery. Gellenvary is subsequently arrested for trying to steal from Kvaks. arrives to Thrathira, where he is awaited by Wololo.]] 22th * Helliar decides to release Martin Gellenvary from Azkaban Prison. Gellenvary leaves the city and arrives to Thrathira, where Wololo awaits for him. 26th * Sašo Šimić visits Helliar to find the truth behind the Rose Path. He is sent to Wololo. * Lorgo decides to find the truth behind the Rose Path to get rid of a rival mafia family, the Slavujčeks. 27th * Gangster Carlios breaks into the Helliar's Modern House and New Main Mayoralty to search for the documents about the Rose Path. He only finds out Sašo Šimić was in search of the Rose Path object. Carlios is subsequently killed by Lorgo due to uselessness. Lorcione family meets with Šimić and tells him to find the object in three days. inside the City History and People Monument.]] 29th * Sašo Šimić visits City History and People Monument with Lucius Penelen. He proves that the Rose Path object is fake and saves his life. * James Robinson ends up being beaten by Gypsies. He is brought to Petronas General Hospital, where doctor Mihael Konpijutor starts experimenting on him. * Helliar is visited by Sašo Šimić, and gives him a new map of the city. Sašo realizes that the Rose Path object might not be fake after all. 30th * Mihael Konpijutor performs some secret operations on his patient, James Robinson. October before his jump.]] 7th * James Robinson, depressed after a series of bizzare accidents, decides to end his life. He jumps from the top of The Campanile, but survives due to his enchanted legs. Wololo realizes James must be a mutant. 20th * Christian starts building his own city away from Petronas. visits Petronas General Hospital as Wada is dying.]] 28th * Retired Element Duel trainer Wada sees Dan Timbly's moves in the morning. He sees potential in Dan and asks him if he wants to be a fighter. Dan accepts the offer and the two go to the Practice Arena to train. During the day, Wada experiences heart problems and is brought to the Petronas General Hospital. As Dan learns the truth about Wada, Wada dies in the hospital under doctor Mihael Konpijutor. November 2nd * The start of the first Element Duel World Tournament. Helliar gives an opening speech. 5th * The end of the first Element Duel World Tournament. Kobrioce LeMuerta becomes the champion. 19th * Helliar starts building Duran Town, away from Petronas City, on a place where Jure Potrbuš once tried to build a city. Wololo eventually joins him. December 25th * Santa Claus Bifsi II arrives to Grumaga, from where he is sent to Petronas in search of alcohol. As soon as he arrives to the city, he meets Mate, who starts selling him a great amount of drugs. * Politician Shorty King visits Helliar in his office to talk about the upcoming elections and the possible overthrow of Helliar from the position as the mayor. When Helliar calls Shorty a gangster, the politician furiously leaves. Helliar is then visited by Vanga. * Lorgo talks to his members in the Hangar "Mulat" about his plan to blackmail Dgleich. He is then visited by Shorty King, a pawn in his upcoming game to rule the city. 26th * As the ambassador of Thrathira, Wololo is invited to a meeting in the Military Base. The meeting is held in order to discuss potential destruction of several villages in Thrathira. Wololo is against such act, but general Hrvoje Fuček is persistent in his mission. * Krešo Brzojav, a member of the Slavujček crime family and the brother of Miko Brzojav, is visited by Lorgo. Due to Lorgo's upcoming plan, Krešo decides to join the Lorcione. 27th * Helliar visits the Military Base and talks to Hrvoje Fuček about the potential Thrathira attacks. Fuček is still keen on attacking, however. Category:Years